


Loving a foe

by AutumnFire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnFire/pseuds/AutumnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sneaks into Stark Tower to get revenge on Tony for ruining his plans, nearly beating the inventor into a bloody pulp but he can't end the inventor so he decides to keep him around but with limited freedom. But learns to love a foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving a foe

**Author's Note:**

> A roleplay between me and Alucard No Life King. I'm Loki she is Tony

Tony has been working for weeks on a project when jarvis slowly interrupted him saying  
"Sir, someone is in-" He was cut off as the power died, and he sat in the dark. His eyes widened and walked around trying to find the lights but his hand touched something, someone. He froze as he saw a golden glint of a staff and jumped away slightly.  
"Loki" he grumbled his suits were not ready or up so he was screwed right now but he wouldn't go down without a fight.  
Loki sneers. "That's my name mortal." He whaps Tony's head with his staff. Tony stumbled away holding the side of his head  
“Dammit" he mutters running around trying to find the light switch to turn on the  
power again.  
"Something wrong?" Loki laughed. He stalked towards the mortal, a green flame of magic in one hand.  
Tony growled "Only you" he scowled as grabbed anything and started throwing everything at the god as he backed away into the hallway growling gently. Loki just laughed and deflected the objects with his magic. He threw a blast of ice at the inventor. He skidded back slightly hitting the wall sharply and grunted in pain.  
"Ugh dammit Jarvis turn on" he snapped. Loki grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.  
"Your machine can't hear you." He said.  
"No shit Sherlock" He grunted as he kicked the god in the chin with a foot sharply trying to get him to drop him. Loki didn't flinch at the kick.  
"I'm a god." He said, "That didn't hurt." He threw Tony across the floor and into a wall. Tony yelped as he slammed into the wall and hissed in pain as he struggled to his feet. he dodged away and rolled into the kitchen and looked around for anything thinking. Loki followed him and aimed a blast of fire at him. Tony hissed as his shirt caught fire and ripped it off and grunted gently as jumped away from another blast and threw glasses and anything at Loki sharply. Loki put up a magical shield to deflect them.  
"Undressing for me Stark?" He laughed.  
Tony scowled "I’d rather not burn to death you prick" He gave him the middle finger trying to find a place that he could turn the power back on and groaned knowing it was all the way down in the garage. Fuck how am i getting down there? He thought. Loki suddenly appeared right in front of Tony. He sneered.  
"How about freezing to death instead?" He asked. He grabbed Tony's arm and frost began to creep up it. Loki's hand began to turn a deep blue color that crawled up his arm. Tony yowled in pain his eyes narrowed. His reactor flashed it blasted the god back sharply.  
The suite flew on and Tony felt his body shudder as the frost kept creeping and knew he needed to get away from loki. he blasted at the god blindly, before he noticed just how low of a battery it was and used the energy to start flying out , before he shrieked a stop coming to the garage and the suite flashed out and he rolled out and ducked behind a desk, looking around the dark lab seeing the light switch up in the upper deck and grunted gently. It just wasn't his day today. Loki teleported into Tony's lab. He was now in his Jotun form. He grabbed Tony out from under the desk. "That wasn't very wise." He commented. He took out one of his daggers and stabbed Tony in the chest, next to the reactor. "You've made me angry." Tony hissed in pain his eyes narrowed  
"Well stop being such a dick" he grabbed Loki arm to stop him from stabbing him again . he felt his body shutting down frost the frost and mentally swore at himself if he died today.  
"You think you can stop me?" Loki snickered. He ripped his hand out of Tony's grasp and stabbed him in the stomach.


End file.
